evo_3_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Full Guide to Iron in EVO 3 Life
In this guide, you will be shown the basics of iron, how to mine and process iron in Evolution Gaming's Arma 3 life. (EVO 3 Life) Basics First of all, if you want to mine iron and make profit, you will need a car with a recommended storage of 50 slots, a pickaxe, and some basic knowledge of the game. First of all, you want to buy yourself a car that has a good storage-price ratio. I suggest you purchase either the A3L Escort or CV in whichever color you want. Each of those (to buy) will be $15,000 at the civillian spawn car shop, and $10,000 to rent. It is highly reccomended that you purchase the car rather than rent it. You will also need a pickaxe, which can be purchased at any market. The pickaxe will cost you $1,200, and it is reccomended that you also buy a food and drink of your choice. After you have yourself a car and a pickaxe, you are all set to mine iron. How To Mine To mine iron, you simply and to drive to the iron mine (which is located at the end or the train tracks, and south of the western spawn zone), and open your ITEM inventory, using either the "T" or "Y" keys on your keyboard (for some it is "T", for others it is "Y"). Then, you want to move your cursor over the "Pickaxe" text in your inventory, and select it. It should now be highlighted in white. You then want to press the "Use" button (also in your item inventory) and it should kick you out of your inventory and put you into a gathering animation. Repeat steps above until your inventory has hit its max item count. To gather even more iron, you want to put the ore in your CAR's inventory. To do so, get into your vehicle and press either the "T" or "Y" key, (whichever opens a box that has "Vehicle Inventory" text at the top. Again, some people's are reversed.) You then want to click on the "Iron Ore" text in the right side of the screen, and again, type in the amount you would like to drop, and press the "Drop item(s)" button. The ore will now be in your vehicle's inventory, and to get it out, you do the same steps on the LEFT side of the screen. Repeat until vehicle's inventory and player's inventory is full. How To Process To process the iron ore you have just collected, you want to first make sure you have $9,500 for a processing license. You then want to drive over to the "Iron Processing" icon on the map, which is just south of the naval docks and west of the firing range. Once you have arrived, you then want to go up to the person in the window next to the entrance and scroll down until you have the option to buy a processing liscense. Once you have bought one, you want to fill your inventory up with iron, run over to the guy in the window, and use your scroll wheel to select the "Process Iron" option. After you have selected to process the iron, a text box with the iron processing completion will pop up on your screen. It is reccomended to stand still while the iron is processing, so nothing happens to your precious iron. Once it is finished, put the processed iron into your vehicle and pull out the ore. Repeat the steps above until all iron is processed. How To Sell To sell the iron, you want to simply drive to the "Iron/Copper Buyer" icon located about 500 meters north of the processing plant. The icon will be on the naval docks. Once you have arrived, you want to walk up to the buyer and scroll wheel on the icon that says "Sell Copper/Iron". From there, you just want to sell all of your iron in your item inventory, and repeat for all of the iron in your car. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY DONE IRON! In about 1 run from doing the steps above with the recommended vehicles above, you will have made anywhere from $50,000 - $75,000 depending on the backpack/clothes you are wearing. Rundown Of The Costs * Recommended car (A3L Escort / CV)-$15,000 * Pickaxe '- $1,200 * '''Processing License '- $9,500 * 'TOTAL COSTS '= '$25,700 * '''TOTAL EARNINGS (at least) '= $50,000 * 'TOTAL PROFIT '= $24,300 - EVO Jackal Category:Guide